villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenner
Traitor of NIMH ' Jenner' is a trecherous rat and major political figure in the rat city of NIMH. First appearing in the cult classic animated film The Secret of NIMH, he is killed by Professor Ratigan in the first round of the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. He plays a far larger role, however, in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains VS Ratigan A leading member of the high council of NIMH, Jenner was confronted by a newcomer to the rat city, Professor Ratigan. Suspicious that Ratigan had designs on his position (which he did), Jenner insulted the master criminal and tried to have him removed from the city. Ratigan challenged Jenner to a duel, which the rat accepted. That night, the two enemies met in battle, with Jenner wielding a sword against his unarmed opponent. However, Jenner had miscalculated, and his sword skills proved to be no match for Ratigan's savagery, and Jenner was killed when Ratigan tore into him with his claws. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs The Mouse King The Mouse King is an early presence in NIMH, but he proves to be a disastrous drain upon NIMH's resources. Jenner is very outspoken about the Mouse King's uselessness, complaining to the High Council. The Mouse King, however, eavesdrops on the conversation and challenges Jenner to a duel. Jenner brandishes his blade, dueling the Mouse King to a standstill. The Mouse King kicks Jenner away, but Jenner manages to slice into the Mouse King's stomach. The wounded Mouse King raises his sword in an attempt to strike Jenner down, but the more lithe Jenner knocks the Mouse King off a cliff into a lake. The last that is seen of the Mouse King is his crown sinking into the water. Rat Vs Cats Jenner soon encounters the Brain and Drake, two animals working with Mojo Jojo. The two promise Jenner increased territory in NIMH in exchange for helping them attack the empire of Napoleon, Jojo's chief rival. The three animals forge an assault upon two of Napoleon's lieutenants: Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul. When Brain scares off Warren T. Rat and his henchman with several explosions, the hapless cat runs right into Jenner. Jenner, sword at the ready, cuts down and kills Warren before he can so much as utter a scream. Jenner then tries to attack Waul, but Waul shoots him in the side. Jenner takes some time to recover and realizes that Waul is standing on a giant fliptrap. He seizes the opportunity and cuts the trap's rope, sending Waul and his henchman flying into a water tower off in the distance. Treachery at Animal FarmCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:RodentsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:BossesCategory:RivalsCategory:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Animal KillersCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Ever power-hungry, Jenner convinces Brain to turn traitor against Mojo Jojo, as the monkey impedes his own rise to prominence. He lets a new player, Dolf, in onto the deal. When Mojo and his allies attack Napoleon's base, Animal Farm, Jenner makes his move. He sends bats to distract the main strike force, led by General Woundwort. With the rabbits distracted, Jenner makes his move to kill their leader. Unbeknownst to Jenner, his new ally, Dolf, has other plans. While Jenner is preparing to stab Woundwort, Dolf shoots him in the back, killing him. Manuel Lobato Humanes's Villains War VS Jack-in-the-Box Having in the rats of NIMH,Jenner takes an mysterious toy,he threatens them all of his rule…Luckily Jack in the Box fights Jenner with his sword. Jenner and The Jack in the Box will fight. Who Jenner kills Jack-In-The Box in the fire? Heores Vs Villains War Non Disney Heores Vs Villains War VS Clara As the rats of NIMH were in a meeting, the toys were discussing about the war coming. Clara saw what was happening and saves Hans from Jenner. But Jenner has better plans than that... Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains